Distraction
by hiddenshadowwolf
Summary: DonniexReader Smut. It's date night and Donnie is working. I'll let you figure out the rest. (P.S. this is not a "y/n" kind of xReader, this is a second-person xReader, hope you enjoy it!)


Donnie knew the rules.

It was date night, and he was on his laptop.

Not that you minded, if you were to really be honest. He'd just worked his way up to the next rung on the corporate ladder as part of an online-only tech firm and you knew the extra pressure and workload was keeping him busier than ever.

But it was date night after all, and he hadn't come over to your apartment for nothing.

So after an hour of him coding you decided you'd had enough of pretending to read a book quietly beside him. His tongue was pinched between his lips and his eye ridges were furrowed in deep concentration, and you couldn't help but watch his fingers fly so expertly over the keyboard and feel a little bit panged that those fingers weren't tapping their way across your skin while his tongue tangled itself with yours.

As hot and bothered as you were now he could probably smell your desire radiating off of you, and yet his expression remained unchanged. His rhythm steady and unwavering. Rhythm. Ugh, if there was a rhythm you wanted more than anything right then it was the steady beat of his hips against yours.

Dammit. That was it. You closed your book and raised yourself up off of the stack of pillows you'd been leaning on and blew a frustrated huff through your nose.

"I'm sorry, I really am working as quickly as I can." He informed you quietly, addressing the elephant in the room with grace. But his eyes never left the computer screen and his expression never changed. He was doing it again, sticking his tongue out while his fingers breezed over the keyboard elegantly as though he was playing a concerto.

"It's ok. I was just going to kick off these work clothes and put on something a little more comfortable." You replied with a soft smile that bore the telltale signs of mischief that he could not see, but certainly should have.

"Alright." He mumbled distractedly as you languidly slid off of the bed and swayed your hips while walking slowly towards your dresser. A seemingly trivial thing to do, but as attentive to his surroundings and as attuned to the tiny details around him as he always was, you knew that he would pick up on it.

Then with a little more grace and roll to your spine than was absolutely necessary, your shirt was drawn over your head and hit the floor softly. His Adam's apple undulated and his rhythm hesitated by a fraction of a second, but his attention never left the computer in his lap. Your lap. The lap that you were supposed to be in.

And since tonight was going to be all about drawing away his attention, you pulled open your top drawer and pulled out his absolute favorite lingerie and held it up to inspect conspicuously. There was an audible pause in the tapping of the keyboard and Donatello cleared his throat quietly. You nodded once at the garment, satisfied with your choice, and pulled out the rest of the outfit.

"Wh- What are you doing?" He asked, his voice cracking just a little.

"Finding something more comfortable to wear." You reply, your tone light and casual as you turned to look at him with a smile. "You don't mind, do you?" His throat undulated and all he could do was shake his head while staring at your bare expanse of skin. You grinned devilishly at him and waved a hand in his direction. "Go on, you have work to finish. Don't let me distract you."

Donnie looked down nervously and then back up, seeming unsure of whether or not you meant it sarcastically. So lowering your eyelids and sauntering over smoothly, you pressed your bare breasts to his arm and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I mean it. Don't let me distract you. I want to see how long you can keep working before you crack."

Donatello swallowed thickly and cautiously turned his attention back to the laptop before him. "I'm going to have to totally redo this next section of code after this 'game,' I just know it."

Nodding victoriously at him you sauntered back to the middle of the room where he could easily see all of you over the laptop and with a little more theatrics than was totally necessary, you continued to undress. Wiggling out of the slacks with an extra shimmy and shake, you sighed contentedly once they hit the floor. Then stepping out of them with pointed toes you leaned back to stretch languidly. There was a fumbling sound at the keyboard and the rhythmic tapping of the backspace key, drawing your attention to a blushing Don ducking slightly behind the computer screen.

Grinning wider you turned your back to him and continued to stretch, remembering perfectly that he had mentioned once how beautiful and fascinating he found human backs. The vulnerability there was incredible and the distinct muscle groups that could be seen… the range of motion and how it sloped perfectly to meet seamlessly with your hips and everything below…

So it was purely for his benefit when you rolled your hips in a slow circle as you slid the last of your clothing down your legs. Stretching first to one side, then to the other, the keystrokes fell silent and you could feel his eyes fixated on your skin. Turning slowly with an alluring smile you met his eyes and reached for your lingerie. His eyes widened before quickly dropping back to the keyboard and his typing became almost a single noise for how fast he began working again.

Slipping the mesh camisole over your head with a humming sigh you turned slightly to the side to adjust the top properly. Lingering just a few moments longer than necessary, something you knew would draw his attention, you traced your fingers over the thin material and the slight bulge of your pert nipples. Shivering visibly for him drew out a small, high-pitched whine from his throat and his face scrunched in frustration.

"Why…" He crooned, whimpering while his fingers fumbled with the keys.

Smirking at his losing battle you reached for the matching lace thong and slid it on without much ado. But then came the thigh-high nylons and so much as grabbing them to put them on drew out of Donatello another whimper and a whine. Sitting down on the edge of the bed you pulled them on with pointed toes, stretching the material over your slowly extending legs suggestively and humming contentedly once more. He made a noise of frustration and pinched his eyes shut, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out over his forehead. Then rolling languidly over and popping your feet up, crossing the ankles, you propped yourself on your elbows and waited for him to open his eyes again.

Moments passed, but finally they peeled open with a pained expression to look you over. You giggled and grinned confidently, tossing your hair over your shoulder. "Had enough?"

His fiery gaze burned hotly over your skin for a few moments of deliberation before he snapped the laptop lid shut, nearly threw it across the room in his haste to move, and was on you in a fraction of a second. Suddenly upright and pressed against him, Donatello kissed you passionately and roamed your body with his hands. Panting and breaking the kiss for just a moment, he met your eyes with intensity and replied in a gravelly voice, "No. I'll never be able to have enough of you."


End file.
